


Golden Flower Tea

by AoiSora (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Chara is a creep, Demonic Possession, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goatmom, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Soulless Pacifist Route, Self-Harm, oh boy, slow updates you've been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AoiSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk did something they shouldn't have done, but even if Chara keeps taunting them, deep within their head, at least Asriel is here with them. Mom is happy, met a certain skeleton, Asgore got over her (kinda) and Alphys and Undyne are working their way to the future. Things look bright for everyone.</p><p>But things are worse than Frisk thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince of the Underworld and their Siamese Friend

«frisk»

_Asriel Dreemurr was one hell of a dreamer._

_I knew this from the day we met, the day the barrier was shattered. Asriel only wanted to protect everyone._

_I thought he was silly. Childish. He had this angel-like aura, that made me wonder if I had met a seraph. He smiled gently, asking why he was still alive, if he had already returned everyone's souls._

_He had no reason to stay alive, he assured me, and yet, when I lead him to Toriel, Asgore, to my friends, they all fell silent._

_And then Toriel began crying, holding the sobbing Asriel close to her._

_Days passed. Outside, everyone had questions to ask. Why had I fallen down Mt. Ebot? Why had I survived, how had I freed the monsters? How the hell was a ten year old going to be an ambassador, and why did I seem to know everything around me?_

_i don't think i'm a ten year old anymore_

_They also tried to send me back to my home._

_But I refused._

_Toriel took care of me, now that both Asriel and I were together. She had started a new school, and I found it certainly funny that Asgore, the King, was working there too. A curious reconciliation._

How curious.

 _Sometimes, Asriel and I would stay up until late; we shared rooms, after all. Asriel kept talking about how everything was prettier than he ever imagined, and prettier than_ their _home village. I replied with a smile. Mom would notice it pretty late, about an hour before dawn, and laughing, we'd go to sleep._

_Well, Asriel did._

I think you misunderstood.

Chara _._

 _The memories from my seventh timeline, where I had been possessed by them, bursted into my head, Flowey's pleads echoing inside my body. He was so scared, and even so, I_ _killed him, just like I killed everyone._

 _And then_ Chara _had appeared._

_Every time I fell asleep, they were there, smiling, just like always. Then the head shaking, the jumpscare, and then a terrible pain in my chest._

_Every time I had a nightmare about them, I woke up screaming, and then broke into tears. Asriel, worried, turned on the small nightlamp, and walked to my bed._

_"Frisk?" He would mutter, helping me sit up._

_"I—I'm sorry... I just... Sorry..."_

_He probably thought I was apologizing for waking him up. He would crawl into my bedsheets, hugging me, patting my back.  "Hey, it's okay. That was only a bad dream."_

_I held tightly onto him, burying my face into his soft, plushy shoulder. My tears dampened his fur, as I laughed, shaking._

_"I was always a crybaby, wasn't I, Asriel?"_

_And we would sleep together, holding each other's hands, until morning rose._

_But sometimes, a shooting star would pass before that._

_"Oh! Frisk, did you see that?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Let's make a wish!"_

**i wish i can be with frisk forever**   
**i wish i can be with asriel forever**

 

* * *

«asriel»

_Frisk is a curious kid._

_I know Chara lives inside them, and that scares me. The fact that I might lose Frisk again... My sibling again..._

_I can't think of a world where Frisk doesn't exist, and that's reasonable: I know they brought me back. They shouldn't have, but Frisk shattered their own soul to keep me alive. I can feel it, in every breath, in every heartbeat, their soul within my body. Frisk broke their own soul, and Chara crawled even further into their heart._

_That's why I'm scared of Chara._

_I know what Frisk did, controlled by Chara, one hundred and two timelines ago. They killed everyone without mercy._

_Including me._

_But I still feel it. When Frisk wakes up, shaken, by their nightmares, I know what woke them up. Chara's cold, lifeless eyes, screaming into their head, and then, a freezing pain in their soul._

_And then they jerk awake, shrieking, and break into uncontrolled sobbing._

_I try to be strong, for Frisk, even though I'm scared myself. I doubt Frisk knows their soul is inside me._

_I lied to Frisk._

_My wish is not what I said it was._

_"Chara, please, don't do any harm to Frisk". That is my wish._

_And I hope it's always true._


	2. The First Child and the Last Child

«frisk...?»

_A nightmare woke me up._

_What am I looking at?_

_Where am I looking at?_

Where are the knives.

_Something's not okay._

_I feel Chara's soul beating inside me._

_But I can't feel my body._

_A strangled cry escapes my lips. "Asriel..." I beg, struggling to wake him up, but no_ _body_ _came._

_Chara begins moving._

_We rise up from the bed, and with murderous silence, we walk towards the door._

_Just as we rise our hand towards the doorknob, it opens, revealing Mom._

_"Oh, Frisk! Do you need anything?" She smiles. She holds a pie in her hands. It smells delicious._ She's an obstacle.

_"Ah! No, I just need to use the bathroom," Chara lies, mimicking my voice perfectly._

_But I know she can see it, within my scared eyes. My fear._

_"Ah... Another nightmare?" She asks, worrying about me._

_I'm right here, trapped, and yet, she is relieved when Chara nods._

_"Alright. I am going to leave this for Asriel, and then I will get you some tea. Would you like that?" Again, Chara nods. Toriel smiles and enters the room, letting us proceed._

_It can't keep on._

_With all my strength, I struggle to voice out something. Anything can help me._

_"...M-mom...!" I croak, and I can feel our eyes' widening as Chara fights to keep me down._

I can kill you whenever I want.

_Toriel turns around. "Yes?"_

_"It's just..." Chara finishes, a smile appearing. "I love you, Mom!"_

_Mom's eyes widen, and she smiles. "I love you too, Frisk."_

_And she leaves me alone, Chara smirking as they go straight to the kitchen._

_A huge butterscotch-cinnamon pie rests next to the drain, white fur on the metallic sink. The drawer underneath, I know, hides the weapon Chara is looking for._

About time.

_Chara opens the drawer. The knives rest there, shiny. They pick one up, and smirks, just as Asriel stumbles into the kitchen._

_"Frisk? Are you feeling better?" He asks, and I freeze; Chara turns around instead._

_"..." Not a word escapes Chara's lips._

_"...Frisk?" Asriel frowns._

_"...Asr..." My voice comes out, broken, before Chara forces me back to the void._

_"...Chara." He seems to understand what's going on. Chara smirks._

_"Greetings," they mutter, with my own voice, "Asriel."_

_He glances at us coldly, and yet, I feel nothing but his warmth. "Frisk, how did you let this happen?"_

_I try to talk. Nothing happened._

_"Frisk is no longer here," Chara giggles, wielding their knife with terrifying talent. "They were too weak."_

_"Frisk. I know you can do it so please, stay determined!"_

_I try to reach out for him. Nothing happened._

_Chara's grip on the knife tightened, as we stepped forward._

_"Frisk, come on... I believe in you!" Asriel didn't move an inch._

"F o o l."

_Chara launched themselves forward. Asriel flinched, but cried out, "please, Frisk!"_

_The knife fell down onto the floor._

_"...A—Asriel...run," I gasped. I had managed to control Chara for a while, yet I knew it wouldn't last._

_I could already_

_feel them_

_crawling up my back._

_"Hah... Asriel, hurry..."_

_"Hey, Frisk..." He stepped forward._

L e t  m e  k i l l  h i m.

_"Asriel...!"_

_A warm, fuzzy hug enveloped my body._

_The weigh of Chara's conscience suddenly vanished, returning to that beating status deep in my soul. Tears began rushing down my cheeks, as I held tightly to my brother._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"There, there."_

_He kept patting my back, sobs getting louder and more desperate. And I knew, deep within, that he_ knew _why I was apologizing._


	3. The Teen and the Forgotten Tapes

«frisk»

Seven years have gone so fast.

The nightmares kept coming, of course, but I learned to cope with them. Asriel managed to help me with that, too.

Mom eventually found out. So did Asgore, Asriel's dad. And they helped me the best they could.

Chara was still there, inside, but I learned to keep them under control. It made me tired and weak some days, but it resulted.

And then, suddenly, we weren't children anymore.

My work as an ambassador finally began, along with more difficult school responsibilities. Asriel, too, became busier, with a growing interest in playing the piano, along with his school council president's role. And with Chara pestering me, as a separate entity from my body that no one but me could see... I had to do my best to ignore him when I was working or at school.

One night, while Asriel practiced the piano, I found some old videos inside a cardboard box, labelled _"The Kids ]:)"_ in Mom's handwriting. Curious, I opened it, Chara silent behind me, and found a ton of old VHS and DVDs.

I took a couple of them and began walking to our old VHS player, dusty, under the TV. Chara followed.

" _What are you going to do with that old stuff?_ " They asked.

"Nothing of your business, Chara."

" _Oh, don't be mean to me._ " Their slow-paced, calm voice groaned. I huffed in response.

Placing the first VHS inside the device, I pressed the _play_ button, and a shaky, low quality video began playing on-screen.

_"...Hey, put the camera down."_

It was my voice.

_"Come on, Frisk, cheer up. It is your birthday!"_

_"Mom, leave me alone."_

I sighed. The tape had been recorded a few days after Chara had possessed me, on my birthday. I had fallen into depression. _I had almost killed Asriel and Mom._

_"Hey, Frisk..."_

The voice that belonged to Asriel muttered, crawling up to my bed. My sheet-buried self flinched, drawing themselves away.

 _"...I brought you something!"_ Asriel said. The video showed him taking out a small box, and pass it down the bedsheets.

The video didn't show my reaction.

I remember crying.

 _"Happy birthday, Frisk!"_ He said, softly, hugging me from outside the blanket armor I donned.

The video then showed Asriel and me, slowly standing up from the bed, and Toriel saying " _all your friends are waiting, my child!_ "

And the gift Asriel had given me still hung by my neck, half a heart spelling "ends forever". Asriel had the half that said "best fri".

" _What a bore,_ " Chara yawned after the video was over. I picked up another one, ignoring them.

_"Frisk, look!"_

Asriel's high-pitched voice chirped on-screen. The video showed him holding my hand, leading me as I recorded.

_"What is that?!"_

_"It's a rock_ _!_ _"_

_"I mean, what's behind the rock?"_

_"That's... A cake!"_

I had walked to the cake.

_"Asriel."_

_"Yes?"_

_"What did you write on top of it? I can't read it..."_

_"A-ah...! That's..."_

Asriel had walked upon me, hugging me from behind, and smiling.

_"'When I'm older I want to marry Frisk!'"_

...

Chara was the first to burst into laughter.

"Hey, don't laugh!" and yet I was struggling to keep my own giggles down.

" _Asriel is so ridiculous!_ "

"Hey, what are you doin--" Asriel walked into the room. He still was holding his music sheets, and his smile slowly faded when he noticed the video I was watching.

I smirked. "Oh, dear brotherrrr~~ wanna sit down on this couch? Looks so comfortable, I bet you're tired, why don't we watch this video together?"

Standing up, I grabbed his hand, leading him to the sofa, where he sat down, embarrassed. "I d-didn't know we still had that video..."

" _You're evil, Frisk!_ " Chara giggled.

"Oh, you didn't see it completely! Let me put it up for you, my oh-so-dear brother!"

I set it up back to the beginning, and I rested behind the sofa, laying my arms on the borders of it.

Asriel covered his face in shame as the video concluded.

I smirked, glancing at him.

"Do you still wanna marry m--"

"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiring comic here！ http://caribun.tumblr.com/post/132652535374/i-like-how-people-portray-teen-asriel-and-frisk


	4. The Skeleton and what He said that day

«frisk»

He knows what I did on my seventh timeline.

When Mom told us she was dating Sans, Asriel smiled, and I did as well. Sans was a nice guy, after all.

_just give up. i did._

He was a weakling back then. By my seventh timeline, he'd already been trapped in the cycle for about twenty timelines.

And when I killed innocent, pure Papyrus, he broke down.

I don't remember much. By the time I fought him, Chara had already taken control of most of my actions. I kept dying, it hurt so much, and Chara's messy control of my soul was still off by that point.

_Once we reach LV20, Frisk, nothing will be able of stopping us. We'll be gods._

Dodging and attacking was our fight. He avoided our every slash, and would bomb us with endless bullets whenever it was his turn.

He even tricked us into sparing him. Friendly words, patient smile, open arms.

And we got destroyed.

_if you really are my friend... you won't come back._

But my determination was stronger.

Eventually, Sans was killed by us, too. Chara was pissed off by him, and frankly, I was a little, too.

But now he seemed to have forgotten. After Chara erased that world against my will, he didn't seem to remember anything about our killing spree.

The first day Toriel went out on a date with the skeleton, however, I discovered I was mistaken.

It was 8PM. Asriel's soft melodies could be heard from upstairs, an air of tranquility filling the house. I sat at one of the kitchen stools, listening as Toriel talked, giving me instructions for the night.

"I left dinner for you and Asriel. You can heat it when you are hungry, okay?"

"Alrightie!"

"And don't go to sleep too late."

"Okay."

"Watch out for the staircase! You know Asriel always trips down them."

"He's a big kid, mom."

"He tripped down yesterday."

_I pushed him._

"He never broke anything!"

"Frisk..."

"Okay, okay."

"And you... Remain calm, okay? If you have a panic attack, Asriel is here and knows what to do. Do not hesitate and tell him. Call someone, okay?"

"Mom, don't worry," I replied, smiling. "It's not like a demon's gonna possess me or anything."

She looked at me with this worried look on her face. I probably shouldn't have said that. I could hear Chara's giggles behind me.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, embarrassed. She sighed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Be safe, my child."

"You too. If that guy tries anything suspicious..."

"It will be okay, Frisk." Toriel smiled.

She did look gorgeous that night, you had to admit it. She'd outdone herself. She _really_ wanted to impress that skeleton.

A slight knocking on the door alerted me. Mom blushed, growing nervous. "Do I look okay, Frisk?"

I smiled, standing up. "Yes. I'm gonna open now, get ready!"

Toriel smiled back as I crossed the living room, walking to the entrance, and after peeking out for a moment, I opened the wooden door.

Sans was there. Strangely, he didn't wear any of his usual, slackly outfits that you had grown to hate, but a fancy suit that matched the way Mom was dressed.

"hey, kiddo." His greeting was short. He eyed you, white lights examining you, as his never-fading smile grew. "is your mom home?"

"Yeah, wanna come in?" I smiled back, awkwardly.

He didn't respond immediately. His left eye glowed blue, the right one darkening; I could feel him staring right into my soul, and that sent shivers down my spine.

" _does she know what you have done?_ "

I didn't answer. Everything went cold all out of the sudden, and I could've sworn my heart stopped beating for a moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, I replied. "...for her sake, let's pretend you and me just met this timeline, okay?"

"i don't owe you anything."

"...please?"

"i'm gonna tell her. she's been living with a murderer."

"That's not--"

"'that's not it'? then why did you kill my brother back then?"

"Please, just let me--"

"Frisk?"

Being totally disorientated by Sans, I hadn't noticed Asriel walking behind me. His soft paws rested on my shoulders. He was so much taller than me, almost like Asgore.

"What is going on?" Asriel asked, genuinely worried. "Mom told me to come help you. She seemed to be too nervous to--Frisk, are you crying...?"

And just then I noticed the tears running down my cheeks.

I quickly wiped them off, turning around as I avoided looking into Asriel's eyes. "I'm not. Everything's okay."

I walked past him. "F-frisk, wait!" Asriel called me. I hurried upstairs, getting into my bedroom and slamming the door shut. Slowly, I fell down, my back against it, just as Chara began giggling.

" _What a fool you are._ " Their voice echoed inside my head, a torment only I could hear: the price I had paid to see them all happy again.

I curled up, ignoring Asriel's soft voice behind the door, as I shut off to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And we got destroyed." more like "and we got rekt" because goddamn that was a really BAD time
> 
> please comment if you're enjoying this so far haha


	5. The Sweater and the Crimson, Dripping Blood

«asriel»

"Okay, why would you do that, Sans?"

The skeleton laughed, apparently amused, as Frisk ran upstairs, paying no heed to my calls. Mom was probably still waiting in the kitchen.

"i wanted to give the kid a big scare. they deserve it."

"No, Frisk doesn't!" I almost yelled. I sighed; after all, I didn't want to worry Toriel. "You weren't going to tell Mom, were you?"

"obviously no. tori's better off like this, living innocently." Sans grimaced. "even if it means living with a killer."

"Frisk isn't a killer. _You_ of all people know that, Sans."

"i know." The skeleton sighed. "but the other kid is."

I didn't respond. Instead, I glanced back inside. Mom was already coming down to us.

"say, kid," Sans whispered, looking into my eyes. "don't you think it's time to ask for help? i sensed something strange inside of the kid. something i had felt only once before."

I didn't have time to respond.

"Ah! I was worried. Did something happen?" Mom's fuzzy hands rested on my shoulders, as she smiled to Sans.

"sup', tori." The skeleton was back to his usual, cheery mood, apparently deciding not to tell her about anything. A slight bluish color crept to his cheekbones. "a wonderful evening, isn't it?"

Mom, as expected, blushed too. "Yes."

"Ooookay, you lovebirds, you can go out now," I groaned. All this pow-wow made me kind of sick. I pushed Mom slightly out of the door, and she laughed. "If she's not here by 2 a.m. someone's gonna get dunked on, Sans."

I think he got it, by the way his smile faded a bit. "kay'."

"And..." I smirked. "If you're going to the _bone zone_ , please get her back in one piece."

Their reaction was priceless.

* * *

After the lovey-doveys were gone, I hurried to Frisk's bedroom, knocking on the door softly. "Frisk?"

Nothing happened.

I tried again. "Frisk, can you open the door?"

Nothing happened.

"Don't force me to open this with magic, dude." I had done it a thousand times already. I didn't mind doing it again.

I heard a light shuffling behind the door, and then, a cracked voice came out, wavering. "I'm sorry."

"...Frisk?"

"I'm such a drag. I've done terrible things. I don't deserve this life." Their voice was broken, and a small cry escaped their throat. "My... my soul isn't even _mine_ anymore."

"Frisk, open up. Please." _I don't like how this sounds._

"Mom, you... everyone would be better off without me." Something fell down to the floor; their voice sounded muffled.

"Frisk, I'm going in."

"No... Stay away..."

I applied first a small amount of magic, the kind I usually needed for whenever Frisk locked their door, as I tried to push the lock open from within, but after it not giving in, I noticed something unusual.

"Is this a magic seal?" Wow. Where the hell had they learned how to do it? I'm pretty sure it hadn't been Mom.

Fortunately, it was a weak one. After thinking for a moment, I used a different, energy-based kind of magic, and the seal was broken. The door opened with ease after that.

I pushed the wooden gate, noticing it quite heavy, until I could pass through, noticing Frisk sitting against it. Their head was between their legs, the pink cat-themed sweater covering up until their left elbow, which I thought was strange.

Just then, though, I noticed the dark, red liquid staining the soft wool, running down their left wrist, and the old knife resting on the floor.

"Frisk!"

My eyes widened, as I kneeled beside my sibling, grasping their wrist. They flinched, pulling away, but I didn't let them go.

"Come on, Frisk, let's get this cleaned," I whispered at them, helping them stand up and walking to the bathroom. Frisk's head hung down in shame, and I heard a small whimper escaping their lips.

The wound wasn't too deep, thankfully, but as I cleaned it with a damp cloth, I noticed it wasn't just _one._ There were at least five scars, some more recent than the others, next to the one I was currently cleaning; some other cuts ran up their arm as well. I frowned, glancing at my sibling.

"Frisk, how long have you been doing this to yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry, okay...?" Their voice came out, shaking, before they sniffed. "It's n-not that important..."

"Frisk, please tell me. I'm here to help you."

With their other hand, Frisk cleaned off their own tears from their face, and began speaking.

"...I began...on my tenth timeline, okay."

I looked at them, worried, as I kept cleaning their wound. "Keep going."

"I... I couldn't stand it. Every time I battled someone, Chara tried to control me. They almost killed Mom on that one. And when Papyrus died on that timeline... I—I just couldn't take it.

»Chara told me I was weak every time it happened. Every time I killed anyone, they... they became stronger. I just—couldn't stand it. I'm weak and because of that people suffered. I—I want to reset everything and just—"

"Frisk, you have nothing to fear now," I assured them, their eyes watering up once again. "I'm here, Mom is here. We're not gonna let you endure this by yourself again."

A soft bandage wrapped around their wrist, slowly tightening itself on it. Frisk sniffed, glancing once more into my eyes. "I just want to erase everything. Chara... They won't ever leave."

"Whatever your choice is, I will support it, okay?" I slowly guided Frisk out, sitting them down on their bed. I then picked up the knife. "I'm gonna get rid of this. You won't need it anymore."

* * *

"Say, Frisk."

The lights were off. Their body was cuddled next to mine, fused in a warm hug. The stars twinkled outside.

"Hm?" Their eyes glanced up, meeting my gaze.

None of us were sleeping. I don't think we planned to, either.

"Don't you think it'd be good to get your soul checked?"

"My... _soul?_ "

"Yeah. We could ask Alphys. She'd probably find a way to, y'know, get Chara out."

"...I don't know. What if something bad happens? What if...if I lose control again?"

"I'll be there. I won't let them hurt you anymore, Frisk." I caressed their hair, cut shortly just above their shoulders. "So? What do you think?"

Frisk frowned, thinking for a moment, and then hummed. "We should try it. I... kind of like that idea, Asriel."

"I'm glad."

I sighed, as they moved themselves closer to me. "...I'm so afraid, Asriel..."

"...I know."


	6. The SOUL and its Corruption

«frisk»

A sharp pain woke me up.

Asriel's soft fur still covered my body in a hug, but he wasn't the one at guilt.

_Friiiisky~_

The pain originated from my chest, rendering me weak. I could barely move, and it was hard for me to breathe. My head kept beating, quite strongly, and spun around. My mouth was dry.

Water. _Give me water._

"As...riel..." I cried. I moved him, my limbs stiff, and he groaned awake.

"Gh... Frisk...?"

"I can't...can't move. Help me..."

His eyes widened once more. "What?!"

"Water... I need water..."

"O-of course!" Carefully, he stood up. "Can you walk?"

I shook my head slowly. Asriel understood. "Do you want me to carry you?" I nodded again.

_Thanks for giving up your soul, Frisky! That breakdown you had tonight was pretty good._

"Chara..."

"Frisk, is Chara...?" I huffed, trembling, as Asriel picked me up with ease. He was so strong... "Is Chara trying to control you?"

"I-I don't know... It hurts... My chest..."

"Let's call Mom."

"No... Water..."

"Frisk, she needs to know. You're not okay..."

"Please, Asriel..."

"...Okay, let's go get you water."

The walk downstairs was silent, our weigh creaking on every step, my difficult breathing filling the air. Moonlight filled the living room, peeking through the curtains. Asriel left me on the couch, with such care and patience, as if _I_ was the dying, soulless flower.

Wait, why am I thinking that?

"I'll be right back."

I was then left alone.

My chest hurt so much. My body was completely stiff. My vision was blurry. I could barely breathe.

And then...

" _Thanks a bunch, Frisky._ "

Chara's giggles filled the room, but they were nowhere in sight.

 _Oh._ I suddenly understood, dread washing over my stiffened body.

" _Now that you finally gave up, even if it was for a while... It broke your soul even further. Now, Frisky..._

_I_

_have_

_the_

_control._ "  
  
  
  
  
  


**A n d e v e r y t h i n g w e n t b l a c k.**   
  


* * *

«asriel»

A glob of black matter swallowing, rather than keeping together, three major red crystals that formed Frisk's soul. That was what was visible on the control monitor, inside Alphys' lab.

"W-what is... _that_?" Alphys' small voice muttered, eyes glued to the monstrosity.

"i knew something was wrong with them," Sans whispered.

Frisk laid, still unconscious, on the medical bed, the soul projector covering their body. They were tied onto the soft surface as they engaged in a virtual, harmless battle against a Dummy.

To my dismay, they hadn't stopped attacking a single time.

The device was quite big. Alphys had invented it about a year ago, to continue her research on human souls. It consisted on a capsule containing the bed where Frisk currently was, along with an immense body scanner that tracked the soul. The battle was shown to us on a screen, the exact way Frisk saw it.

"That black thing... I suppose it is the other one," I gulped. I was covered in goosebumps: how did Frisk allow this to happen? "As Frisk calls them, Chara."

I'm suddenly glad that I didn't let Mom come.

Currently, the soul kept attacking the Dummy. The shiny red crystals glowed within the dark, beating glob that surrounded it; its movements were fast and precise.

"the soul's missing a piece," Sans noticed, glancing at me. I shrugged. Apparently, Sans had arrived earlier at Alphys' lab. He'd once worked with her, and now they were working again on a time-space research. Why? Don't ask me.

"They hid it somewhere safe during their last timeline, out of Chara's reach. I think they meant it to be some sort of protection for themselves." _I have it._

Sans wasn't very convinced, but shrugged it off, apparently.

"alphys, is there a way we can communicate with them? to ask them, i mean," Sans asked.

Alphys nodded. "I-it's a...two-way imput. Just type in the keyboard and they'll reply."

Sans nodded, signaling towards me. "come, kid. let's talk to them."

I walked to the keyboard, as Sans stood next to me. I put my hands over it, slowly beginning to type.

**frisk? are you okay?**

Our message appeared on Frisk's ACT menu. The answer came rather quickly.

**who is this?**

I huffed. Sans patted my back, nodding at me.

**asriel, your brother. are you okay, frisk?**

But this time, the reply sent chills down my spine.

**frisk is not here. in fact, i would dare say little frisky is dead.**

I backed up a few steps, eyes widening. Sans stared at the monitor, coldly, before typing by himself.

**chara, this is sans. what did you do to them.**

**oh, i did nothing. i just took advantage of the situation.**

He frowned. "Asriel, what happened last night?"

"After _you_ played your prank on them, Frisk locked themselves inside their room, crying. After a while I got them out, but... At midnight, Frisk woke up, struggling to breathe and move. They said their chest hurt, and that they wanted water. The plan was to get them here as soon as possible, but after I got the glass of water, they were unconscious already, and Mom was up."

Alphys glanced at me, worried. "M-maybe this had been going on...for a long time?"

**um hello? don't ignore me :)**

Sans growled. **how long have you been doing this to the kid?**

**hmm... a couple timelines. at least, that's all you care about, isn't it, comedian?**

I gained back control of the keyboard. **why are you doing this to frisk?**

**because i want to. do you mind ending this useless simulation? it's not like i can kill anyone like this. asriel is too strong now, same as sans and mom, and frisk never hurt anyone but themselves on this timeline, so i'm basically a baby.**

"T-timelines?" Alphys glanced at us both, confused. I bit my lip. "S-sans, how many timelines has Frisk been in?"

Oh. I wasn't aware of Alphys knowing about the resets. Previously, she hadn't had a single clue; maybe it had something to do with Sans' research.

"i don't think i can count them, alphys."

Minutes passed, along with a couple **curious. i know you are there. why are you ignoring me?** **:)** from Chara. I just didn't know what to do. Should we release them? Should we trust their words?

"Frisk isn't dead, at least..." I sighed, stressed. I glanced back at Alphys and Sans. She seemed terribly worried, and Sans was doing his best to explain Frisk's situation. After a while, both came back, and I began talking. "What should we do?"

"...do you trust the kid, asriel?" Sans asked. I nodded.

"I do. I trust _Frisk._ I don't trust Chara, Sans."

"W-what if they're lying? I-I mean..." Alphys stuttered. "Maybe they're just tricking us into freeing them."

"That's probably true..." I frowned. "What do you think, Sans?"

"we could take them out. i'll put an eye on them, and if they try something funny, i'll just put them down."

"...What if they reset?"

"their soul isn't complete. they don't have enough determination for that."

"...maybe it'll work..."

Alphys didn't look very convinced at the idea of releasing a potential killer into her lab, though. As a last resort, they looked at Sans with worry. "B-but Sans, what about _him_?"

Sans sighed, and slid his hands into his pockets. "That'll have to wait, Alphys."

" _He'll_ have to wait."

* * *

*** A voice can be heard from far away.**

*** You try to reach out to the voice. Nothing happened.**

_Asriel._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm too weak._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more frisk for a while :^) very sad cry cry cry


	7. The Truest Demon and Their New Home

«chara»

I like Frisk's body.

It is warm. Their skin is soft. It is so small, the hair does not heat me up, it is as light as a feather and very silent. _Perfect for sneaking out during the night._ It is so similar to my old body, so familiar...

Although there is this _thing_ tied onto _my_ chest that I cannot identify nor remember yet.

Frisk was only wearing a striped sweater and a pair of pants that night. They usually did when inside the house. That was very good, for me at least _._ I, for once, liked Frisk's choices.

That night, when I first woke up, I almost choked on my own saliva. It was hard to breathe, and I began crying. I did not expect it to be so _hard._ I had already taken control before!

Then, I realized: I had _never_ had full control of Frisk's body before. They had always been there, even when they could not interfere. Breathing, swallowing, those generally unperceived activities were always done by them.

I had not lied. I really would not be able to kill someone like that.

Asriel came in my rescue, as _the comedian_ and _the scientist_ watched from afar. Cowards. One that was scared of the world surrounding him, other that was scared of the world within herself. Creatures like those two sicken me.

I will not even begin on my brother. He's even a bigger coward. He would not even fulfill his half of the deal. Because of him, we both died. I hate him.

But right then I did not care. I was panicking.

He approached me, carefully, as if I might have jumped at him at any second. I glanced at him, pleading. "H-help," I choked out.

He obeyed. Just as always.

That night, he took me to Toriel's house. They told her I—Frisk—was feeling better, and that I needed some rest.

Toriel was foolish. She didn't even notice.

Asriel took me, warily, to Frisk's room.

"You plan on keeping me here, do you not?" I whispered, harshly. "You want me to be as weak as Frisky."

"You'll never be Frisk. But until we can bring them back, I don't want to worry Mom."

His voice was unusually cold and tired. He closed the door, and I heard the lock click.

I like Frisk's room.

It is big, and spacious, and comfortable. It sucked when Asriel took out their knives, as those were the only ones they had, but I am sure I will find some eventually.

Their bed is soft, and plump. The pillows are chubby, the blankets are soft and still hold the shape of my brother. The closet has a lot of different, odd clothes. Fashion is weird. Why does Frisk even _need_ these cute-looking dresses? Although I could use them. _If you are cute, monsters will not hit you as hard._

I took out another clean sweater from the wardrobe, and a pair of soft-feeling pants. I was sweaty, and sticky. I decided I would take a shower, so I stepped into the bathroom, before taking out clean underwear too.

The last time I had possessed Frisk, I had not felt this pressure on my chest. But as I slowly took off my dirty clothes, I noticed what was causing the uneasy feeling.

There were bandages tied roughly onto my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys evver read Frisky and think neko atsume  
> also yes frisk is a v inexperienced child


	8. The Chat at 3AM and The Vessels Of Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find the comic that inspired chara/frisk's backstory. if you find it, please send me a link to it in the comments. Thanks!

«asriel»

i  c a n ' t  b r e a t h e .

p l e a s e .

a s r i e l .

b i g  b r o t h e r .

h e l p  m e .

_Frisk...?_

_a s r i e l . . ._

_Frisk!_

I woke up with a shudder. Frisk's voice crying out through my dreams was something new, but I already got used to it. It still got me on my nerves, though.

Chara was still inside Frisk's body. A month had passed since the incident, and I had grown used to their presence, managing to stop Toriel from learning that her child was gone and replaced with a ruthless killer. Chara was strange and borderline, but when with others, they acted rather similar to Frisk.

 _"I spent seven years and countless timelines watching Frisk,"_ they told Asriel once, before taking a sip from their cup of hot chocolate. _"I think I can pretend to be them."_

Needless to say, I hate them. Long left behind, when I was childish and naive, are those days where they were my best friend, on the first timelines long ago.

But that night, I decided I wouldn't sleep anymore. I wouldn't hear Frisk's voice again, not that night. Standing up from bed, I passed a paw over my eyes, just to find them wet.

I groaned. _Good job, Asriel._

As I opened the door, I saw light seeping out of Chara's—no, Frisk's room. I glanced back at the clock in my night table. 3:02 AM.

_What the fuck, Chara._

Annoyed, I walked to their room and opened the door. Chara turned their head around quickly. They were sitting on Frisk's desk, the laptop's screen shining dimly on the room.

"Dude, go to sleep," I groaned. As usual, they smirked.

" _You_ go to sleep."

"I can't sleep, you dumbass."

"Boy, what a shame!" They smiled. Chara's creepy face didn't fit Frisk's graceful, frail frame.

"What are you even doing?" I yawned. "It's 3 AM!"

"Buying stuff. You can come in if you want," they shrugged, and quickly added, "I promise I'm not buying knives."

"Whatever." I walked into the room, closing the door, and dropped myself on their bed with a satisfying poof. _It's like...a snow poff_ , I thought then. Yawning, I glanced back at the impostor. "Wait, what are you even buying then?"

"Nothing that I can use to kill people. Don't sweat it."

"I _must_ sweat it. If you do something dangerous, I..." Asriel yawned, "I would get in trouble. Geez, your bed is too soft. Almost like mom's hair."

"I don't understand how Frisk even stands up from there," Chara complained. "If I fell down there, I might not wake up ever again."

"...You know, I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Alright, ask whatever you might. I may or may not answer."

Staring up at the ceiling, a moment passed by before I proceeded. "Why did you climb that mountain?"

Chara bit their lip, as their expression shifted into a cold mask. "I thought I told you once that it didn't matter."

"Yeah, you did, but..."

"...You are really confusing. You know that, don't you?" And Chara smiled. It wasn't his creepy, murderous smile; in fact, it was a soft, gentle grin that I had only seen Frisk do. That smile was a troubled one, and a bit of a sad one as well..." You're asking me why I am who I am."

I tilted my head, confused.

"... The village I was born in was rather close to Mt. Ebott," Chara began. "In that village...there was a cult. The cult didn't believe in any gods, but in evil and good. And they too believed in that humankind was born with darkness within them.

»The whole village heard what the cult claimed, and chose to join them. The cult thought of a way to cleanse the village from evil, and chose...they chose to create a vessel." Chara's smile faltered. "I was born to bear with the sins of the village. I was meant to become the darkness incarnated...

»So I did. Every day I was throughly insulted, hit, kicked. Every day I was tortured. Every day I begged for mercy, I cried out for help. I thought that maybe, someday they'd stop. Someone would save me."

"But..."

"But nobody came." Chara laughed. "Long ago, there was still innocence within me. But by the time I managed to escape, by the time I fell down into the Underground, I was already _Chara_. The demon. The bearer of everyone's sins."

They stood up, smiling once more, the darkest smirk I had ever seen. With Frisk's body they crawled on top of me, and I flinched, immediately crawling away.

"What are you—hey, let go of me!" I growled in a whisper, trying to break out of Chara's frail grasp, but it suddenly tightened. It began hurting my wrists, as the demon's real strength forced me down onto the bed. Why...why couldn't I escape them? It didn't make any sense!

"When _you_ found me, I thought it was all a trick." Chara's moans bursted as a harsh whisper onto my ear. That _you_ would end up killing _me_." Their hands sliding under my shirt, softly hovering over me. " _You_ are stupid. Stupid enough to blindly let _me_ led _you_ to my village. I wanted to burn it to ashes, but _you_ wouldn't let _me_ do it."

"C-chara, get off me."

"Don't you like it, big brother...?" they muttered, falling on top of me. Frisk's hazel eyes shone brightly with emotion. "I did this all for you."

Wait... Emotion?

"For me?"

"I was jealous of Frisk. They had your attention all the time. I hate them, and you don't even realize how much they've been lying to you." Chara scoffed, and I stopped struggling. _Lying?_ "Oh, I know what you're thinking. But did you seriously think I chose them just because they were there? No."

"What do you—"

"Dear, you don't know a thing!" The demon laughed, eyes locked on mine, our bodies too close to each other. "Little Frisky came from my village, as well. And they were, too, the vessel.

»But what made them different," Chara added, with a giggle and a sinister shadow filling their eyes, "is that they didn't accept it."


	9. The mirror and the DT

«chara»

A burning pain in my chest woke me up next morning.

It wasn't the first time it happened. I already knew what to do. _Water._ If I drank water, the burning would fade away slowly.

I moved my hand to the right, attempting to touch my nighttable, but only found soft fur, a fuzzy sweater and my brother's warmth.

 _Shit._ I had ended up asleep with him.

I quickly sat up, trying to ignore the scorching pain. Alright. Clothes on. Nothing bad happened. Asriel was still tied up by the magic bindings, and had apparently fallen asleep with them on. _Still has that sweater._

I stood up quickly. The bed creaked under my movements, but he didn't budge. I hurried downstairs, towards the kitchen. The wooden stairs cried as I stepped on them. The mirror close to the door reflected Frisk's childish face, distorted by the bags under their eyes and the reddish tone on their— _my_ eyes.

It truly hit me back there. I was hundreds of years old, a demon invading the body of a child. I didn't deserve this.

_I want them all to die._

I continued to the kitchen, shrugging that feeling of dread off. Opening the fridge, I picked the jar of cool water, gulping its contents down.

_I can't hesitate anymore. I could have killed Asriel last night, so why...?_

_I'm so weak. I need more LOVE._

If I was to earn more LOVE, I had to start killing soon.

Was it Frisk's soul the thing that slowly made me...care?

No. I did not care. I do not care.

I won't hesitate if it happens a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter sorry


End file.
